Harry Snape's son
by babygirlslytherin
Summary: Harry has known that Snape is his father since he was eight years old. One day two weeks before his fifth year Harry is sick and find out that he has cancer and Snape stays with him to help him through.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guy like this story Please tell me if you like it. I love to hear what you have to say, and if you can see my other story that would be great. Thanks a lot.**

(Harry)

It was two weeks before school was not feeling will. Harry had been throwing up for the past week or so. He could not keep his food down. Will the food that he could eat. Harry ran to the bathroom and started to throw up blood. That is when Harry had decided that it was time to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry went back to his bed and took out a letter that he found when he was eight in a box when he was cleaning the attic. The letter was from his mother and it said that James Potter was not his father Severus Snape was his real father. When Harry got to Hogwarts Harry was going to tell Snape, but Snape seem to not like him. After his first potion class Harry decided that Snape will never know about this.

Harry go up to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry walked in, "Madam Prophet?"

"Harry deer how can I help you?"

"I have not been feeling will lately."

"Will sit here on this bed here and I give you a check up."

IHarry lied down on the bed. The room was starting to go in cycles. He closed his eyes for a second and blacked out.

(Snape)

Snape was on his way to the Headmaster office. He knocked on the door."come in."

Snape walked in with his black robes flying behind him."What is it that you had you need to talk to me about Headmaster?"

"There has been something that I have been hiding from you that I thing it is time for you to know."

"And what is that Headmaster?"

"Please call me Albus. It is about Harry."

"What does that brat have anything to do with me?"

"Lily came to me one night to tell me that she was Pregnant and James was not the father."

"What so what does this have to do with me?"

"Severus you are Harry father." Albus sat there to let all this sink in before saying," I have just fond out that Harry has been abuse the past fourteen years."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, I thought that he would be safe at his aunt's and uncle's house, but I was wrong."

"YOU LEFT ME SON WITH LILY'S SISTER. WHO HATES MAUGIC ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?"

"Yes I did not know that they were going to treat him that way I only just fond out myself that is why I am telling now."

"You could of told me earlier, about this you old man."

"I know you are upset, but you need to come down."

"COME DOWN. DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO COME DOWN? WHEN I AM JUST FINDING OUT THAT I HAVE A SON THAT HAS BEEN ABUSE THE LAST FOURTEEN YEARS OF HIS LIFE. ARE YOU MAD I THANK YOU LOST IT OLD MAN."

Then Snape walked out of the door and slamed the door behind him.

Snape went to his office when he got a message from Madam Prophet came and told him that she needed help with a student that was very sick. Snape came in when he saw that the student was Harry his son. He was lying on a bed very white.

"What happen?

"He came in saying that he was has not feeling will and then he lied down on the bed and past out I took some test and found out that he ." She stoped and started to cry.

"What is it?"

"He has cancer."

"What? Is that possible for a wizard to get cancer?"

"Yes it is possible. There are many wizard that has got cancer."

His son was dying. Just when he found out that he had a son. Why was this happening to me. He was going to help his son get thought this there was no way that he was going to let his son die that easy. There was no way he was going to give up on him.

**I hope you like my story and I like to say is that this story is to show if you have cancer or you have a family member or a friend that has cancer stick together as a family. I know what it like to lose someone from cancer someone that you love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How you like my story thank you for reading if . If you do.**

(Harry)

Harry just woke up to find Professor Snape asleep in a chair by his bed. Why was Snape here that was odd."Snape." Snape woke up and sat up stright.

"You are awake that is good."

"How long have I been out."

"You been out for about three weeks it is now summer."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Harry there is something that I have to tell you. So before I tell I like to say that I just found out myself."

"What is it?"

"You are my son Harry."

"Oh, is that all because I already knew that?"

"You knew and you did not tell me."

"I was going to tell you but you seem to hate me so I changed my mind."

"I am sorry about all that I had to be mean to you because I am a spy and I have to keep my cover."

"I know that now."

"Here there is something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

"We are going to have to wait till Madam Phophet comes back from the Headmaster."

"Okay."

Harry was wondering what it was that his father and Madam Phophet had to tell him. Was it about why he was sick all the time now? Or was it something else? That is when the doors of the hospital wing came open. There was Madam Phophet and the Headmaster.

"Hello" Harry said.

"It is good to see you awake Harry. How do you feel."

"Good. What is it that you have to tell me."

"Will Harry do you know what Cancer is."

"Yes."

"I am so sorry, but that is what you have. The thing is that we cough it in time."

Harry did not know what to say. He had Cancer. He did not even thank that he ever get it. He did not thank that Wizards got Cancer.

"SO what are we going to do," Harry aked?

"We are going to have to treat it the muggle way since there is no treatment in the Wizard world."

At lest they had something that could help him. He had a chance of getting through this.

(Snape)

Severus did not know what to do his son was dying of a muggle diseases called Cancer. There was no treatment in the Wizard world. There was only one way the muggle way. All he hoped was that it worked to save his son's life. Tell then Severus was not going to let Harry out of his sight.

"Can he come home with me now till his treatment."

"Yes, just keep a eye on him and if you need anything let me know. I send when his appointment is."

"Okay thank you for everything."

"No problem."

He help Harry out of the bed to take him home at last after three weeks of him being sick. They were walking to his living qurters. This is it the password is pureblood. This is your room this is my office if you need me and that is my room and that is my potion room." He watched as Harry looked around the room looking at everything."Do you like it."

"It looks different then I thought it look like."

"What did you thank it look like?"

"I thought that it would have more green then this."

"Will green is not my color."

Harry was looking all around. There was a lot to see. That he never saw before.

(Harry)

So this is where he lives at. This place is more different then I though. Way different. The colors were black and brown. It had a good blind of colors all around the room. This is not the room he thought that a slytherin would have. Harry just hoped that he was alive long enough to spend time with his father. There was little tell when a Wizard never had Cancer before now.

"I am going to my room to take a nap."

"Okay, I wake you for dinner."

"Okay."

Harry went to his room which to his supprice was gold and red. That gave him a smile that his room was his favorite colors. Harry lied down on the bed and went to sleep when his head hit the pillow.

Harry had no dreams for once in his life.

**I hope you guys like my it. There was so much that I could of wrote. So little time to write it. I write update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is times like this that family's must stay together. Even when you just found out that you are family at all. Please review after to tell me how you liked it. Sorry for the late chapter I have been busy with christmas and new year and school starting back. There was so much to do and so little time to do it so here the next chapter for Harry and Snape.**

(Harry)

Harry was sleep in his own room in Snape's living quarters. Had just started his treatment. Harry woke up and looked around it has been two weeks since he found out that he had cancer and that Snape found out that he was his son. Snape let him stay with him during the summer. Then were going along mush better then they were before. Harry got up and when to the kitchen. He was always tired now that he started his treatment. He took long naps in the day time. There were even times when he could not get up.

Harry went to the table where the house elf's had the food ready. Snape came in and sat at the table a cross from Harry.

"How are you feeling today Harry," asked Snape?

"I feel a little better then I did yesterday."

They started to eat there breakfast in silence. There was nothing else that they could of talked about at least that is what they thought.

"So have you finished your homework?"

"Yes."

"So what do you want to do this summer."

"I do not know I didn't really thank about it."

"We could go to one of the family beach house."

"That sounds great."

"That it what we do we can leave tomorrow so be ready by morning okay."

"Okay." Harry said getting up putting his dishes in the sink. Then he made his way back to the library like he did every other day that he was not in bed or getting treatment. He went to the library to read books on defence and potions. Yes potions Harry does like potions it just when you have your father hanging over ever five minutes you couldn't do the potion ether. Now he treats Harry like he going to die any minute. Harry was reading a book on potions it was of the many different potions like love potions, healing potions, calming potions, sleeping potions, and potions to stop death all kinds.

(Snape)

Snape was getting very worried about Harry. Why was this happening? Just when He finds out that Harry is his son. Now there is a chance that he could lose him. This is worse then when he lost Lily. At least he had time with her. He might not get that much time with Harry like he did with Lily. So he was he was going to make this summer the best that Harry ever had. That was all that he could do. Harry was going to have the time of his life.

Snape got up and went to his room to pack and get ready for the trip tomorrow. "Miffy!"

"Yes, Master Snape how can I help you?"

"My son and I are going to the beach for the summer I was wondering if you want to go with me. To help take care of Harry with her."

"I would love to go Master Snape. What is there that I can get for the trip?"

"Can you go get some food for tomorrow. Some games and stuff that Harry might like and can you get some summer close for Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I can do that I be honored sir."

Then she disappeared to go and get ready to go. Snape going to make some potions that were going to be for Harry if he need him. Just in case there was something goes wrong.

"Hope this all goes will. This had to be fun something Harry would like to do." Then Snape got the idea to invite Harry friends to come to. He started to write the letter to Harry's friends. Even if he did not like the brats his son did and it was going to be the best birthday ever. He was going to make sure of that. He went to his closet to get the close that he was going to bring and he found a box that he thought he lost along time ago. It was the box that had all of his pictures of Lily. He had not looked at them in years. It was to hard to knowing there was no way that she was going to come back ever. Now they have a son that he did not know about that is dying.

"I am going to bring this with me. Dobby!" Dobby started working for him when Harry was started living with him.

"Yes, sir what can I do for you?"

"Can you get a picture book so I can put some pictures in it for Harry?"

"Yes, sir I love to sir." Then he popped out. This would be the best gift for Harry. There other thing that he could get him that he needed for school. He had to make a list of thing along the way of thanks that he was going to give to Harry.

(Harry)

Harry woke up from falling asleep didn't even remember falling asleep. He got remembering that he was going away tomorrow with his father. So he had to pack for it. He got to his room went he saw some summer close. He guessed that was what his father had bought for him for the summer and they were going to go shopping for his school close later. Harry just put the close in his case and his clock that he got from his stepfather. Harry wonder if his stepfather ever loved him even knew that he was not his son. There was a lot of thing that Harry wanted to know. What his life would of been like if his mother was still a live would he have known that Snape was his father or would he think that James was his father.

What would his life would of been like. Would he not have cancer or would he. Would life be different. Harry went back to work packing and bring some books he like to read. He closed the case and took a nap.

**Thank you all for reading and sorry again for not writing sooner I try to write again soon. Keep reading and keep writing doing what you do till next time hope you like the story please please review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry** for taking so long with writing the chapter there is a lot going on right now. With school and looking up where I want to go to college at and stuff. That is all that I can say here is the chapter.**

(Harry)

I woke up in bed it was around seven in the morning. It was time to get up we were going to the beach soon. I got up and got dressed in some of the new close my dad bought. It was nice to have close that fit. I went down stairs where my dad was making breakfast. I sat down at the table "Good morning dad."

He turned around and smiled I was still getting use to him smiling at me like that or smiling at all. "Good morning. Did you sleep will?"

"Yes, it was okay. So when are me leaving?"

"Once we had breakfast and I know that we did not forget anything."

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked there was not much I could really do when I had Cancer.

"Will you can go swimming there is a salt water pool there or you can play on the beach in the water there. I could not be in a pool with chemicals it. It could make me sick. I could not wait to get there. It would be nice to have a good summer for a change. It would will be with my dad. Now that I know that I can trued him I am starting to wish I told him earlier.

Once we were done with breakfast we got all of our stuff and put it in the car and dad walked around making sure we did not leave anything behind. We got in the car and we drove for about five hours then we were at a beach house. It was very pretty, but I was getting tied so I went in and took a nap on the couch while my day got everything ready in the house.

When I woke up and looked around my dad was no where to be seen I found him outside on one of the pouch chairs. He looked up when he heard me walk out and said. " Did you have a good nap?"

"Yep just tied from the long drive here."

"Will lunch will be ready in a minute are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat a cow." My dad laugh at that it was the first time ever heard him laugh at anything. When in school he did not laugh or smile. He was always serious about everything. I guess that how you have to be when you are a spy. Now here with me he like a new person a person I never got to know. I wish I did get to know him. Only if I wasn't so sick we could do more then what we are doing right now. Now that he knows that I am his son he going to spend more time making sure that I was alright.

I never had a parent before so I did not know what was to come. I always wanted a family to love me as much as my Aunt does my cousin. The Dursleys always told me who would want a freak like me and that I should be greatful that they took me in. Then there is also my Uncle sister who does not like me she says if I was left on her door step would of put me in a orphanage. I would of liked it better there then with the Dursleys. I do not have to worry about that now that I have my dad I do not have to go back the Dursleys now.

I so greatful for my dad I was glad he found out some how. I looked out at the ocean it was great. All the colors and the wind blowing in your face. The smell of fish and salt water. I told dad that I was going to go swimming and he said he was going to go swimming too. So we got our trucks on and went out to the pool was big it was about thirty five by seven. It was the biggest pool that I ever seen. We jumped in to the pool and swim around getting use to the water.

"This is fun I never got to swim before." I said.

"Will we do stuff like this more often me and you." said Severus. "How do you like it here so far?"

"I nice here it much quitter here to no one to bather us."

"Yep I like it when it is quit. That is why I like the summer there are no students to bather me and to watch." I laugh when in school he is always in the halls at night waiting to find someone wondering after there bed time. After about an hour we got out of the pool and went back in. The food for lunch was ready and we sat down and ate. Today was a very tying day for me so I went to bed for the night.

**I am really sorry it took me so long to post new chapters it been a long year at school so here the chapter you guy have been waiting for.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry** been worked up with school and all so here is a chapter I been trying to catch up on my writing more.**

Chapter 5

(Harry)

I wake up to see the sun was shining thought my room window and the smell of blueberry pancakes in the air. Blueberry pancakes are my faverite. I never got them at the Dugleys they never let me eat my faveriten foods. I got up and started to get dressed and I ran walked out of the door to see my dad was there cooking breakfase. I never thought that I would see the day when I see Professsor Snape cooking breakfast for me. I laught so lond that my dad turned around and asked me what was so funny.

"Nothing." I said which I could tell by the look on his face that he did not believe me, but did not want to push it any futher. He turned to me and gave me a plate with the three pancakes on it. With blueberry syrup on them as will.

I sat down at the table and started to eat when the room started to go fuzz. There were black spotes clonding my visin. That was all I know before I fell out of my chair.

(Snape)

I got up around six thirdy to make breakfast for Harry and I. I knew that his faverite breakfast was blueberry pancakes so that was what I made. I was almost done when I heared laughter from behind me. I turned to see Harry standing there. I asked what was so found and he told me nothing. Which I knew he was lying, but did not push it. I got three of the pancakes and put them on a plate for Harry. Then tured around and gave them to him. He needed to eat more he was smalle for a boy his age. If I did not know that he was fifteen then I would of thought that he was about ten or tweleve.

I was getting my pancakes when I heard a thud from behide me and I tured around and Harry was passed out on the floor. My heart started to poud. I ran to him and check his pulse, and took a deep breath when I felt a pulse. His lips were turning blue so I picked him up and rushed him to the fire place to floo to the hospital ring.

"POPPY!" I screamed on tope of my lungs. She came running out. She was about to ask what was wrong until she saw Harry in my arms. She pointed to a bed to where a layed him down on. She rushed me out so she could get to work on Harry, and I was lift out side ponding on the door trying to get back in.

**Sorry that it is so short haven the time to write. I wish I did and I could get the stories I am writing done but I do know so here it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this took so long I been busy with my familie and with the S.A.T testing. So here is the chapter tha you have waited so long for.**

(Snape)

It has been six months since my little Harry fail in to a coma. He still seemed to be unresponive. Poppy said that there seemed to be little chance that Harry would wake up. School has already started back up and his friends have already been given the news of Harry having cancer and that I am his father. They come to see Harry every day after class to see if he woke up and ask how he was doing.

Having your kid so sick is every parent worsed nightmare. When you kid dying and there was nothing in the world that was going to stop it. I just wish there was something that he could do to stop this from happening. He couldn't just sit there and watch his son die. There was also Draco to worry about. since Harry went in to the coma alot had ahappen like Draco moving in with me, because his father was abusing him. So now Draco and Harry were brothers.

I have left Harry's side since he was in the coma. I was let off for a while so he can take care of Harry. Draco tryed to help when he could since Harry was his brother now.

(Draco)

I hoped that Harry woke up soon. Severus seemed so said since Harry was in his coma. I guess most parents would be if there child were sick. I wished that my father was like that. So caring and calm like Severus was. My father was nun of these things. My father was one of thoughs that thought the famile genes could only be carryed down by pure blood.

Harry was my brother now so that means that Severus was my father now tha the adopted me. I looked over at Severus sitting by Harry's bed, then I looked over at Harry. He still has not moved since he came here six months ago. I still held on to some hope that Harry would wake up soon. Severus was getting inpatient for him to wake.

(Harry)

When I open my eyes there was a bright light and I saw that I was back in the hospital wing. There was a tube in my throat I took a deep breath and tryed to stay calm so I would not hurt my self. My dad was sitting next to me fast asleep. He was looking tired like he had not slept in a long time. I grabbed his hand to and shoke it to wake him up. His eyes open he looked confused at first then he saw that my eyes were open.

"Harry?" he said, "Poppy he's awake."

The nurse came in and told me to state still so she could take the tube out. When the tube came out the first thing I said was " Dad." my voice was weak from not being used in so long.

"Harry I thought that I lose you." was my dad's first thing he told me. He seemd to be so happy to see me awake.

"How long?"

"Six months is going to be okay now you are awake." I was feeling sicker then I was before my coma that I just woke from. I was in a coma for six months there could be a lot that I missed since I was in my coma. My dad started to tell me how he adopted Draco and how Draco was waiting for me to wake up since he was excited to have a brother as I was.

**Again sorry for taking so long I been working on school work and working hard on it so I could go to college. How you like it here it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

(Harry)  
My dad and I was sitting at the dinner table eating. It has been around two weeks now that I been home and four since I woke up from my coma. My dad kept his eyes on me all the times since I went in to a coma that one time. He was afraid that the would lose me if he looked away. He did not let me do much since I was still having trouble with a lot of things. I love my dad, but there are times when he drives me crazy. All dads are like that worried about you all the time.  
"After dinner I want you to go straight to bed. You will be needing you rest for school tomorrow." I nodded my head and ate a few more bits and got up hugged my dad good night and went to bed. I knew that there was not way that I was going to get out of going to bed. My dad knew how to get his way if he wanted to. I guess that was where I got it from.  
-TIME SKIP-  
I woke up to the sound of banging in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes in the air. They smelled very good I got up and got dressed and ran to the kitchen. My dad was sitting there making pancakes. He always did this in the every morning.  
"Good morning dad." I said as I sat down at the table.  
"Good morning Harry." He said turning around to give me my plate." Eat up you have classes in a hour. I grumbled at that and just nodded my head okay. It was hard to catch up with everyone else when I woke up from the coma. Hermione helped me catch up. I finished my pancakes and ran out the door with my bag for class.  
I ran to our charm class. There was Hermione and Ron waiting for me. It was hard to explane to them while I was in the coma, but they understood and said they would help me get better. I couldn't play Quidditch because there was a chance I fall off my broom. My house did no like that I could not be on the team anymore, but when they heared why they were okay with it. My whole house started to look out for me. They watched me like I was going to fall over at any second.  
We walked into our class the teacher Professor Flitwick was standing on his tower of books like always. He turned to us and he showed us the wand movement and told us the spell so we cold do it our self.  
-TIME SKIP-  
It was now lunch for some reason I was not filling will. Hermione uncorse saw this and told me I should go to see Madam Phophet.  
"Harry you should really go see what is wrong. It could be serious you should no that."  
"Im fine Hermone I go if it gets worse okay." She looked about to say something then closed her mouth, and opened it again and said," Okay, but if you not I drag you there myself."  
After lunch was my Transfiguration class. I was in the middle of class when I started to get dizzy I fell to the floor and started to caugh up blood. Professor McGonagall came over and tryed to help me into a chair when I passed out.  
(Snape)  
I was in my last class of the day when a student came in.  
"Yes, how can I help you?"  
"Sir it's Harry he was sent to the hospital wing. Passed out in class after caughing up blood."  
"Class dismissed." I said as I walked out of the room up the stairs to the hospital wing. I ran in to see Madam Profrey was there looking him over. Harry was pale as dead. I came over to the bed. I grabbed his hadn as I sat down next to him.  
"Is he okay?" Scared of what she was going to tell me.  
"No, Severus Im sorry, but the treatment is not working."  
"How long?" I was fighting the tears that were threatning to come.  
"Six months at the least. I am sorry."  
I had six months left with my son. THe son I only knew I had for a year almost. He was now dying and there was nothing that I could to stop it from happening. He is only fifteen and he was dying. Why did life have to be so unfair? He was just a child he did not deserve this. I got up and walked to my lab. There had to be a potion that could stop this from happening. I had six months to find one. There was no time to spair. I had a job to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I am sorry to tell you but I will no longer be posting on this cite so if you want to find me and the better editted stories of these that I have posted here then go to quotev . com **

**My name there should be under babygirlslytherin or Shadow. I do hope you join the cite it is really good and helps make new friends and you can design your own page. You follow me I will follow you. Sorry again for not posting here any more but hope to hear from all of you. :)**


End file.
